Rease
Rease 'is a fictional character from ''Zoids: Guardian Force. She is one of the main antagonists. Overview Not much of Rease's past is known. She is an Ancient Zoidian and has a Organoid named Specular. It is revealed at one point that a boy named Nichalo found her and Specular in an ancient ruin (much like how Van found Fiona and Zeke) 10 years before the start of the series. At some point, the Republican Army attacked the village Nichalo and Rease were in, resulting in his death. Rease never forgave herself for this. Her first appearance is in episode 3 of Guardian Force, were she poses as a civilian in a village. Van and Fiona find her in a church after she tried to ambush the two. While Van is somewhat distrustful of her, Fiona is shown to be kind to her. However, Rease's true nature is quickly revealed. She kidnaps Fiona, and holds her hostage. She then attacks Van, but is defeated by him, even when she used her psychic abilities on him. She disappears afterward, but reappears in episode 7, planning to use a military ammo stock to take out half the continent. Once again, she captures Fiona, and reveals something about both their pasts. She then offers to help Fiona escape the explosion, but Fiona denies her offer and bites her hand. In retaliation, Rease slaps then strangles Fiona (the strangling, as well as Fiona defending herself by smacking Rease in the chest, was removed in the English dub). At the time, Van shows up and saves Fiona, foiling Rease's plan, though she was still able to escape. Rease next reappears in episode 12, were she once again appears to Fiona, showing her a terrible vision but leaves upon the arrival of Van. She then attacks Van in a Hammerhead and has the upper hand at first, but he barely manages to outsmart and defeat her. She almost drowns, but Fiona, whom Rease has shown parts of her past as well as visions of Van dying in a similar fashion to Nichalo (another incident cut from the English dub), cries out for Van to save her, which he does. Rease does contact Raven from time to time, much to his annoyance. In episode 15, Rease confronts Raven in her new Geno Saurer and gives him a practice drill of the attack that the Guardian Force is planning to use on him, which he succeeds but Shadow is left paralyzed, afterwards informs him of the limits of Organoids. It's at this point that the true extent of her powers is revealed as Rease shows Raven his entire past in a dream. She later fights Van to keep him from reaching New Helic City while Hiltz is attacking it with his Death Stinger. For some reason she leaves and arrives at the city just as Hiltz is about finish off Raven. Though he questions her, Rease has already figured out that he no longer needs her. He then betrays Rease and fires his Charged Particle Cannon, resulting in the destruction of her Geno Saurer, although Rease and Raven both somehow survive. Afterwards she's nursed back to health by Raven in his old home and from then on travels with him, helping him come to terms with his past. After this, she shows Raven the location of the Zoid Eve. She does appear in the final battle between Van and Hiltz, but is only watching. At the end of the series, she and Raven (along with their Organoids) leave together. Personality At the start of the series, Rease is shown to be cruel and heartless, well deserving of her nickname, the "'''Blue Devil". She possesses powerful psychic abilities, and is able to influence both humans and Zoids using her mind. She is the master of manipulation and prefers to control others from a distance, taking great pleasure in the suffering she causes. Nevertheless, she still has no problem getting directly involved when the situation demands, whether it be in person or piloting a Zoid. While she did ally herself with Hiltz, she later on changes her views after Van saves her and later when she destroys Nichalo's ghost. She was not always evil and cruel, as Nichalo's death caused her to become the person she is now. Later on, she loses her sinister side, beginning her redemption of sorts. During her change of heart, the animation of her eyes became different (along with her no longer wearing eyeshadow), appearing less sinister and slightly larger. In the Japanese version, Rease speaks in a somewhat masculine fashion, perhaps intended to be a bit tomboyish, or as contrast to Fiona's softer speech—she uses boku rather than feminine pronouns. Appearance Rease's appearance is that of a svelte young woman with short dark blue hair with green eyes and a red marking on her forehead. Her first outfit is a blue coat that covers her body from her shoulders which splits around her legs, revealing her dark undercoat. Her coat also contains four straps across her, the third appearing to be connected to a belt. Her boots are a dark brownish color with what appears to be fur lining around the heel area. Her second outfit is a more form-fitting blue piloting suit with boots that reach above her knees. Ability as a Zoid Pilot Rease is shown to be a capable Zoid pilot. She prefers to use her psychic powers to confuse or terrify an opponent. She also uses unfair environments, as she pits Van's land-based Blade Liger against her water-based Hammer Head. Her Zoids of choice are a Double Sworder, said Hammer Head, and later a modified blue Geno Saurer (dubbed a "Psycho Geno Saurer"). Relationships Like all other characters, Rease has her own unique relationships: Raven: The first time the two met, they quickly dislike one another. Raven is shown to be constantly annoyed by Rease's appearance, and Rease gets annoyed when Raven doesn't listen to her. Rease and Raven do appear to be direct opposites of Fiona and Van. Later on in the series, Rease and Raven begin to change views on one another, as Rease does help Raven come to terms with his past. The two later on become closer and more protective over one another, evidenced by Reese crying over Raven being assaulted by three Geno Saurers. It is hinted that the two did develop feelings for one another. Specular: Specular is one of Rease's oldest friends, and the Organoid is willing to risk its/her life to protect her. Fiona: Rease is shown to be a rival to Fiona, much like Raven is a rival to Van. Rease does show a hatred of Fiona, perhaps as an extension of Van and the Republic Army, but her views do appear to change later on. Van: While the two do not have any direct contact, they do appear to be enemies. Her views on Van appear to change later on. Hiltz: While Rease does work for Hiltz, she is shown to dislike him, and eventually betrays him. [[Nichalo|'Nichalo']]: Nichalo found her and Specular in an ancient ruin. At some point, the Republican Army attacked the village Nichalo and Rease were in, resulting in his death. Rease never forgave herself for this. Merchandise Rease (in her piloting attire) was released as an SRDX PVC figurine Zoids Legacy Database Entry :"An ancient Zoidian with Specular, a blue Organoid. Good at psychological attacks. A loner. After being betrayed by Hiltz, hesic travels with Raven, who saves hissic life." Category:Females Category:Chaotic Century characters Category:Reformed characters